Operación imposible
by keshi295
Summary: Una misión imposible para Kanda ¡ser amable durante una semana! ¿Lo conseguirá, o tendrá que pasarse el resto de sus días con el pesado de Lavi?


Bueno, he comenzado esta historia que hacia tiempo que tenia en mente, ya se que aún no he acabado Ojos de inocencia, pero tenía ganas de harela.

* * *

Operación imposible

-Buenos días Kanda... – hizo un sorbo de su taza con un conejito. – ¿Que te trae por aquí?-

-Quiero una misión, y ¡ya!-

-Cálmate... lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser... Ya te dije hace una semana que los superiores no están de acuerdo con tu actitud, así que hasta que no te conformes amablemente, no podrás salir de la Orden.

-¡Pero que esto es una estupidez! ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

-Bueno, tu mismo, si quieres quedarte aquí con Lavi para siempre...- volvió a sorber el café.

-Vale...Vale... ¿que tengo que tengo que hacer?-

-Solo ser amable, y con eso quiero decir nada de amenazar, hacer rodar cabezas, miradas asesinas, nada de auras de muerte, y algunas otras cosas insignificantes como estas durante una semana...-

-¡QUEEEEE! ¡Una semana, es demasiado!-

-O eso a nada...y ahora largo que tengo faena... –

Kanda se marcha y Komui pulsa un botón y en la mesa aparece un monitor, y en el su hermana. (Vaya manera de trabajar, espiando a su hermana...xd)

El samurai iba refunfuñando por el pasillo.

-¡Hola Yu-chan!- se abalanzo a su cuello.

-No me llames así baka Usagi! Y bájate, me estás ahogando!-

-Ups, perdón..., bueno, ¿que pasa? Estas de muy mal humor hoy.-

-¡Pues que el idiota del complejo de hermano, no me deja salir de la Orden amenos que me lleve bien con todo el mundo durante una semana!-

Una bombilla se encendió en la mente del bookman.

-Jeje... hacemos un trato... yo te ayudo a ser amable si tu prometes no atentar mas contra mi vida durante un mes.-

-Alto, yo no he aceptado este trato, además que te hace pensar que yo necesito ayuda, yo puedo ser de lo más simpático cuando quiero.-

-Si... seguro... haber, demuéstralo.-

Por es pasillo pasaba Jhony con un motón de cajas.

-Ya veras...- Kanda se acerco a el. – Dame las cajas...-

-N-no hace fa-falta Kanda... yo las llevo...- decía cada vez más nervioso bajo la mirada del japonés.

-¡Que me las des! ¡Que las quiero llevar yo!- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que se estremeciese.

-Waaaaaa! – salió corriendo de miedo.

Al otro lado del pasillo.

-Jajajajaja – se tronchaba el pelirrojo - yo puedo ser de lo mas simpático cuando quiero – decía imitando la voz del samurai.

- GGrrrr, cállate!-

- Bueno, aceptas el trato, o esto o te quedarás para siempre aquí... elige.-

- mmgngn... Valee... acepto...-

-¡Muy bien, pues empecemos con el paso 1!

----------

-Bamos Kanda, tu puedes! – decia Lavi des de una esquina del comedor. – Benga, tu puedes! Habla con Jerry!-

-Lavi... me parece que no....-

-Venga atento! ¡recuerda lo que te he dicho!-

.----Flash back----

El plan 1 va así:

Entrarás en el comedor, no pedirás soba, si no pastel de fresa!-

pero que tienen que ver mis gustos con la comida, con ser amable o no!-

Todo, lo tienen todo... Bueno, luego, te sentaras en una mesa con gente, espera, no me interrumpas, y conversaras con alguien de allí.

¡-Ni muerto hago esto!-

-Y yo me quedaré a Mugen! No queremos más gente de la que ya hay en la enfermería.-

-Tsk...-

----Fin flash back----

Kanda se acercó a a ventanilla para pedir.

-Buenos días Kanda, l o de siempre, ¿no? – dijo Jerry.

-No, quiero pas-pastel de fresa...- susurro.

-¡Que! ¡Habla más alto, no te escucho!-

-¡QUE QUIERO PASTEL DE FRESA!- gritó a todo pulmón, y todo el comedor volteo hacía él.

-¡Kanda, estas bien!-

-¡SI! ¡So lo quiero un pastel de fresa, entendido!-

-Kanda... se amable...- le decía des de una esquina Lavi.

-Tsk... quería decir, que si serias tan amable de prepararme un "delicioso" pastel con fresas para mí.- con un tono forzado.

-Y la sonrisa... – susurro el pelirrojo.

-Grrrrr! – Por favor, Jerry . –co una sonrisa aún mas forzada.

-Kyaaaaaa! – se escucho el grito de varios buscadores delante de esa imagen. Hasta algunos hicieron fotos del momento.

Jerry le dio el pastel a Kanda, este lo cogió y se lo llevó. Miró todas las mesas, y decidió meterse en la del Moyashi, la tonta hermana fanática, y ahora con el baka Usagi sentado también (¿por cierto, cuando se sentó?)

-Hola... ¿me puedo sentar?- Allen escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca.

-¡Queeeee!-

-¡Que pasa, te molesto, pues...!-

-Ehem...- dijo Lavi disimuladamente.

-Emm... quiero decir por favor si me puedo sentar, pero si molesto, buscaré otra mesa para sentarme... no me importa.... –

-La sonrisa...- susurró el bookman.

-Ah! Si... – E izó una sonrisa.

-Kyyaaaa! – gritó Lenalee, ahora en el suelo.

-Claro que puedes sentarte Kanda – dijo Allen retirándose hacia un lado para dejarle sitio.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de que...-

-Mmm... ¿C-como te ha ido la misión a España...?-

-¿Que? Ah! La misión, muy bien, aunque solo era una falsa alarma, no había ninguna inocencia, solo unos cuantos akuma... ¿verdad Lenalee? ¿Lenalee?-

-No te preocupes, esta en su país del sueño ahora mismo.-

-Aaaaa... bueno, tengo que irme, Komi quiere hablar con migo.- se levanto con su gran pila de platos en la mano, que se empezaron a balancear hasta caer en la cabeza de Kanda. – ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!-

-¡GRRRR! Estupido Moyashi! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser amable con todo el mundo, y ustedes ya se pueden despedir del mundo por hacer fotos mías! ¡GGRRRR! ¡AAAAhhh! ¡Les matare! ¡Y ya se quien será el primero, KOMUI!-

Al final, hubo una masacre en la orden, nadie se salvó, excepto Allen y alguien más.

Respeto a Komui, fue el que acabó peor, sobretodo después de que confesara que eso se lo inventó el, para que se comportara mejor.

Kanda volvió a hacer su vida como antes, aunque ya no era tan grosero.

I por cierto, si pensáis como es que Kanda izó la matanza sin mugen, no se extrañen, los bolígrafos van muy bien para dañar, amenazar, agujerear y matar a científicos locos como Komui.

Fin


End file.
